One-Shot I Hate you, but Love you
by LunarRin
Summary: One-shot between Dion and Ruby! :)


**I Hate You, Yet I Love you**

The Sun slowly rose as the day began, no losing a single second the cyan headed warrior got ready to go train for the week ahead. As he snuck his way to the door he heard the voice of the one person he hated.

"Oi Dion, why are you up so early in the morning?" asked the girl with fox ears as she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Because I'm going to go training, got a problem with that?" the dual bladed warrior shot, with the face he normally had when talking to Ruby; the annoyed face.

"Um yes because 1. it is 6:00am in the morning, 2. You didn't even tell Lunar that you were going out!" scoffed Ruby as she glared at the cyan head when he replied with a"like I care" face. The two then shared 2 minutes of constant glaring.

" I left a note on Lunar's door so she'll see it, so can you stop fricking bothering me?" sighed Dion as he walked towards the door when,

"Battle Freak" shot Ruby

"Ark Lover" Dion shot back with an effective smirk on his face.

"Why ya calling me Ark lover when you stalked Ark just to battle him, over and over again. Who's the real Ark lover now huh?" glared Ruby as she effective wiped Dion's smirk off his face.

" Says the person who protected Ark every chance she got, you even said you loved him at one point!" Argued Dion as his dual blades overflowed with power as if he was in battle.

" At least I'm someone who doesn't wanna be a loner for the rest of her life!" Ruby shot back as fierce fire burned in her eyes.

"Why do you keep believing that Ark will return the feelings huh?! He loves Ilia for god's sake, and he will do anything for her! In the end you're just going to be heart broken because you foolishly fell in love with him!" shouted Dion, unaware of the several pairs of eyes peeking at the argument from the corner.

* * *

"Are you sure that we shouldn't interrupt?" asked Lunar as she peeked worriedly at the two bickering units,

" Yes If we intervene something bad is gonna happen." sighed Medina as she glanced at the two who were currently glaring at each other as Ruby tried to calm herself down from what Dion just said.

"I didn't think Dion would take it this far by rubbing the truth in her face" admitted Yuura as he sighed.

"We never really told Ruby the truth about Ark's feelings towards Ilia because we didn't know how she would react; that is also due to the fact that she is too dense to notice anyways" sighed Rinon

"The truth is out of everyone in our group back then, the person who cared the most about her was probably Dion, even though he is often arguing with her he is actually very concerned about her well being and hated the fact that one day she'll learn the truth about Ark and Ilia's relationship and break down." stated Balgran

* * *

"I Hate you! Just leave already, why do I even care for your well being in the first place!" yelled Ruby as she rushed out the door with small tears in her eyes.

"I think I over did it again…" muttered Dion as he sighed and walked out the door to go training. He admitted it, he was never good of giving mercy or holding back, heck his leader skill was to do even more damage to weak types and way more when landing a critical hit, in short Dion trashed his opponents without really trying to if his leader skill was active and they were a thunder type and he landed a critical hit.

* * *

The wind rustled against the leaves of the trees, she sighed, it was him, the boy who she hated yet cared for. She didn't know why she cared for a boy that only yelled at her and got mad at her, she just did. Ruby watched the branches of the trees swap back and forth in the wind, she knew why the wind became so strong, and it was because of a certain cyan eyed warrior.

* * *

Another hoard of monsters down and he had leveled up a few levels, of course it was easier to just fuse units to level up, but without the summoner and money fusing was not possible, so this was the only way for Dion to level up by himself. The wind ripped through his foe's body as his mini cyclone blasted his foes away and was strong enough to make the trees sway back and forth. He was satisfied with the levels he gained and decided to take a little nap, as it was mid day now and luckily, units didn't need to eat so he was never hungry, but never full either. Lying down on the hill that was above the town in which Lunar's house or should he say giant fudging house that still isn't considered a mansion for some dumb reason. Remembering all the time Lunar spent raiding Jewel parades for Golden gods to get enough zel to buy and expand the mansi-giant fricking house. Dion smiled, Lunar was the type of person who wouldn't give up as long as she set her mind on it, otherwise known as a stubborn, persistent person, similar to Dion in fact. The word stubborn also lead to another female that Dion knew, Ruby, The stubborn girl never listened to Dion back then and neither did she care for his opinion now. A small smile spread across Dion's face,

 _You never changed Ruby, even through death…_

* * *

Boredom was the emotion that Ruby was currently feeling, The rushing wind she had felt before had stopped and had turned into a peaceful breeze, she wondered what had happened to the boy with dual blades. She pondered about what had happened to Dion to stop her ever growing boredom as she sat by a pond. She looked at her reflection and thought she saw Ilia behind her smiling, she quickly turned around to see that no one was near her. She sighed as memories of her time with the maiden flooded her mind. The maiden was beautiful beyond believe and was very kind hearted, the thought of Ark falling in love with her was very believable, she sighed Dion was probably right, Ark probably loved Ilia more than her. Too bad though, because in the battle against the gods, the battle that Ruby, Dion, Medina, Rinon, Yuura, and Balgran lost their lives in Ilia was sadly sealed away with the Karna Masta by Lucius. More memories flooded her mind as she saw the battle against the gods replay in her head…

* * *

After taking down the 3 Guardians of Merith that had tried to stop them they had went straight to the Karna Masta. In the battle Ruby had focused on taking big hits for Ark so that he wouldn't get hurt, Dion distracted the Karna Masta , Rinon Healed everyone, Balgran protected Ilia, and Medina and Yuura just openly attacked the Karna Masta. At one point Medina was injured badly and could not move from her spot, The Karna Masta seeing this went to attack her ignoring Dion's attacks that were meant to try to stop him from attacking Medina. Releasing the attack Medina was ready to die, but Yuura stepped in and took the attack for her and perished in the process. Went the dust cleared Yuura just got back up to fight, even after he has died, He had cheated the laws of Life and Death and continued to fight. In the end before everyone gave in to death (including Yuura), we all attacked the Karna Masta one last time. I used _**Hyperion**_ , Medina used _**Sea Sword Art: Exedia**_ , Dion used _**Green Hurricane Blossom**_ , Yuura used _**Abyssal Depletion**_ , Balgran used _**Enuzecto**_ , and Rinon used _**Restoration**_. After attacking together one last time we made an opening for Ark to land the last attack _**Sword of Brave**_. The Karna Masta was still standing after our Ultimate attacks, Lucius soon appeared after the attack stating that we would never have beaten the Karna Masta, and with that he sealed the Karna Masta away and sealed Ilia away with it. Unable to prevent it we all gave in to death as Ark lose consciousness and blacked out.

* * *

Sighing Ruby got up on her feet to go see what the cyan headed warrior was doing. Making her way through the bushes and trees ( and making sure she doesn't burn the forest down), she is meet with a hill that towered over the town. At the top of the hill their laid Dion his eyes closed and asleep. Quietly walking up the hill Ruby felt a gentle breeze blow pass as she looked at Dion's peaceful face as she smiled. Sitting down beside him she quietly said "I hate you, but at the same time I love you…" as she watched the sun start to set. She heard something move from beside her, Dion sat up and looked at her with a smile.

"The feeling is mutual…...Ruby" smiled Dion as hugged her, "Sorry about this morning…"

"It's okay, I was foolish to fall in love with Ark" smiled Ruby,

The two broke away from the hug and looked each other in the eyes, and then they… kissed.

 _ **My feelings for never changed you never changed, even through death…**_

* * *

 **Well that was my first one-shot!I did this so I could free my head of this idea. It seems pretty long to me thought… The last line is meant for both of them okay? Tell me if I should do another and vote on my poll for what shipping it should be! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
